The invention relates to improved automatic shaping devices and in particular relates to an improved automatic shaping device including means to pre-cut a workpiece prior to shaping.
In the production of duplicate parts of irregular shapes, such as, for example, wood table tops with irregular contours, automated shaping machines have been devised to perform the entire operation. The manufacturer of irregular shaped products from wood or similar type materials are cut from standard sized sheets which are generally rectangular-shaped. In working with these rectangular-shaped sheets difficulty has risen in that many times a particular irregular shaped product to be made from a template which is attached to the shaping machine requires pre-cutting of the corners of the sheets so that they will move along a given pattern and into a power-driven shaping tool. This pre-cutting is generally done prior to the placing of the sheet to be worked upon or into the shaping device.